shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Hart
Gary Hart ''' (referred to as '''Mr. Hart) is a young male teacher hired as Ms. Lee's replacement for the Troublemakers program at Twin Branches. Brought in by the superintendent, Mr. Hart has plans to advance the school technologically, greeting the students of the school with free computers. However, the students soon learn that his intentions are not all genuine. Mr. Hart makes his debut appearance in The Date and is the primary antagonist of the third season in Troublemakers. Storylines Mr. Hart is introduced in season three of the Troublemakers reboot. Fresh with new ideas for advancing Twin Branches technologically, Mr. Hart initially presents himself as outgoing and kind, handing out free laptops for students all over the school to use and adding new features to the school website. While this is originally met by the students warmly, an anonymous figure, known as "The Town Crier" exposes to the students that they were under heavy surveillance. Mr. Hart explains to the students that the surveillance is used for security, rather than for an invasion of privacy, which is only met with a positive reaction by half of the students. Mr. Hart then implements new, stricter rules, such as having students of the opposite sex standing at least a feet away from each other during the school dances—these policies ultimately lead to a district board meeting, in which they would discuss the possibility of Mr. Hart becoming the new principal of Twin Branches, much to the dismay of multiple students. Luckily, thanks to the intervention of the Troublemakers, Mr. Hart does not become the principal and is even arrested by Officer Monte, who disclosed to the council members that Mr. Hart has been caught bugging and sneaking in surveillance cameras in Principal McCormick's vehicle to spy on her. Following his arrest, the security system implented is removed leaving Twin Branches back to normal. Relationships Enemies Spencer Cooper Mr. Hart dislikes Spencer and easily gets angry with Spencer for Spencer's mistrust on him. He is shown frustrated by Spencer's refusal to take one of the laptops Mr. Hart offered him and frequently gets into arguments with Spencer over this. Furthermore, Mr. Hart seems to mutually distrust Spencer, as he had even suspected and accused Spencer of being the anonymous messenger, known as the "Town Crier", who revealed to the students of Twin Branches that they were being furtively observed by the administration, which sought to learn clandestine information about the students. Despite the two's resentment against each other, Mr. Hart persuades Spencer to join his side of the dispute over increased surveillance, as it will protect people from getting hurt by each other's secrets, hinting at Mr. Hart's possible awareness of Spencer's recent betrayals from his friends. Still hurt by the newly disloyal information, Spencer agrees, though still hesitant of his choices. Worried that his and Spencer's alliance would not last, Mr. Hart continuously reminds Spencer that surveillance would protect him. To show an example, Mr. Hart edits footage of Allison and Nate's conversation to make it seem like they were flirting. Spencer soon learns that the footage was tampered with and Mr. Hart admits to deceiving him for the reason of wanting to remind him of his purpose. Spencer sides with the Troublemakers after this. Erik Ericson Giving his assistant position to Erik, Mr. Hart trusts Erik until he finds him snooping through his computer late one night and realizes that he is the anonymous student tipping the students off about the tight supervision and surveillance. Organizing a schol wide manhunt, Mr. Hart orders Spencer Cooper among all other students to search for him. When Erik's location is found, Mr. Hart locks him in detention with no intentions of letting him leave. Confident with his chances of becoming the new principal, Mr. Hart almost succeeds with convincing the mayor to discredit Erik's claims of him being bad for the school. Principal Shapiro Setting his sights on becoming Twin Branches new principal, Mr. Hart used his surveillance cameras to catch Principal Shapiro sharing a kiss with Officer Monte in the parking lot. This information compromises her position as the principal and she is subsequently fired. Moving in on the new job, Mr. Hart is about to be announced as her new replacement until it is reported by Monte that he bugged and put cameras in her car to spy on her. His unprofessionalism costs him the respect of others around him and his job. Personality When Mr. Hart first appears, he makes grand, cheerful entrance and even suggests that they rename the 'Troublemakers' program to the 'Do-Gooders', as 'Do-Gooders' promotes an optimistic image for the program, in contrast to 'Troublemakers'. He initially seems as poised and calm, yet the students were warned to be a much stricter figure of Ms. Lee, a trait that is revealed when he yells at Spencer Cooper for refusing his gift. He is incredibly patronizing to Twin Branches, laughing about his belief that only adults deserve privacy, not teenagers. Mr. Hart shows no qualms about suspending students for disobeying his orders and protesting the ridiculous rules he sets in place. Appearance He has the same look as many background characters throughout the history of Surviving High School. He has black, shiny hair that is parted to the side and a goatee of the same color. He wears a brown shirt. Age Mr. Hart is said to be fresh out of college. Trivia *Mr. Hart is the third adult antagonist to be featured in the Surviving High School series. *His goal to take over Twin Branches is similar to that of Principal Dyre's (who wanted to rule an empire of schools with an iron fist). Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Departed